


The Transition

by Kai_Draws, katelinxjoy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Post, Love Story, Original Story - Freeform, funnyish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelinxjoy/pseuds/katelinxjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story written by my friend Katelin. Yeah, don't really have a description for it. Anyway, she'd love to here feedback and know if she should continue writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)

1  
I’m Kayla. And this is such of a love story.

I’m 14. Going on 15. And there’s my senpai, oh, my lovely senpai. His name is Luke.

Blond hair, taller than me. 14 years as well. He wears glasses occasionally and it makes my heart melt even seeing him wear them. He’s in sports, currently playing basketball. His hair, oh his hair. Sometimes put into a beautiful quiff. He has braces, and when he smiles, it is just so adorable.

And then there is me, inches shorter than him. I am a brunette, with the brown jeans and I occasionally wear glasses as well. I am nowhere in thinking of doing sports. Although I am in the music department. 

Every weekday I have PE with him and I pass by him and look at him and I smile. 

But this day… it felt quite.. different.

I pass by him as I head to get in line and I catch eye contact with him. He smiles and I embarrassingly smile back, he replies to the smile with a simple, “Hey.”

I blush a faint color of pink and I replied back, quite sheepishly. “Hey..”

He smiles once again and I walk to my spot in line and I look over at my friends, Orion and Kaili. They wave at me and I wave back, and Luke is standing right next to them, he is looking at me. I catch eye contact with him again and he smirks and I look away.

Oh my Gods, Kayla, you’ll make a fool of yourself in front of him!

I look back at that direction and I look right at my ex-boyfriend. He keeps looking at me. Oh God. Why does he even look at me? I don’t even want to look at him. I don’t even. Ugh.. 

I look back at Orion and she grins at me. She has one of the most mischievous smiles, I feel like she is senile at this age.

After attendance, Mr. Smith tells a few students to do a few things. We aren’t doing anything today since there is a basketball game. Oh, how I wish I could be able to watch it. Luke would be playing. 

I look down at my hands and I see some ripped skin around my fingernails and I look back up and I look straight at the padded walls. Orion sits on the left of me and Kaili sits on the other.

“How are you feeling, Kay?” Kai asks me by using my nickname. I have been feeling a bit down for the past few weeks because some guy is being such an a-hole and keeps getting me P.Oed. What’s his name? Oh yeah, Chris. The rightful guy to be called ex.

“I’m fine, I promise,” I reply a bit quietly. Orion, on the other hand, decided to talk loud.

“You’re fine, hm? You’re fine?” Orion asks, a bit curious.

“Yep,” Orion is getting to a point where she annoys me. 

Oh, and did I mention that it is Halloween today? So that totally changes the whole scene. I have tally marks all over my arms, Kai is dressed up as Saw, and Orion is a fat ninja. I begin to stand from the bleachers that have been pushed out and Orion tackles me to the ground, while Kai looks at us like we need mental help.

“Orion! What was that for?!”

She laughs uncontrollably. “Nothing.”

“Your fatness is very weird. Get off of me,” I say seriously, holding back a smile.

Kai shakes her head and jokes, “Why do I hang with you guys?” 

I look directly at her, “Kai, you know why. Don’t think you aren’t as crazy as us.” 

Kai starts to twitch, “I don’t know what you’re talking about..”

“I have weird friends..”

“Hey Kate, it's your booyyyfriend!” Orion teases. 

My eyes widen and I punch her. “What the heck is wrong with you?! Who do you even think is my senpai?!” I say in a loud whisper. 

”Chris of course!” She says.

“WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU- WHAT?!” I am surprised. We have gone through this a million times that I despise Chris. Kai looks at her skeptically.

“What I was kidding!” she says as if nothing happened. Yeah, nothing.

“What the hell is wrong with you? That is nowhere near a joke. I despise Chris. That is just- no.”

I look at Kai and damn if looks could kill. “Orion, you’re shitting me, too far bruh” She whispered as she glared daggers at Orion.

I laugh. I have weird friends. I look up and I see Luke playing basketball. I smile faintly, hoping that I can be happy.

I look at him and looks at me and I blush. I look away a smile on my face.

My crush is noticing me. 

“Kayla? Kate,” Kaili says, I completely ignore her, my eyes are locked onto Luke’s again. 

I am stopped by a small punch received by Kai and Orion. “What the hell are you looking at, dude?”


End file.
